


Caught!

by Butters_Writes



Category: Original Work, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23542921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butters_Writes/pseuds/Butters_Writes
Summary: Alaya heads back to her hotel room after hanging out with Anne, but is stopped by a deep, gruff voice moaning her name...
Relationships: Kujo Jotaro/Original Character(s), Kujo Jotaro/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 24





	Caught!

**Author's Note:**

> this took a while for me to write due to timing, but hey it's finally done! Hope y'all enjoy this new Jotalaya fic ! :D Let me know if you like it !

"Thanks again for spending some time with me, it's been a long time since I've had a chance to really hang out with other girls," Alaya smiled, thanking Anne for the bit of time they had spent. "Of course! It's no problem!" Anne nodded, a visibly pleased grin on her freckled face. "I should get back to my room to rest, sleep well!" Alaya waved. Bidding Anne a goodbye, Alaya quietly strode down the hallway, rubbing her side to try and relax herself.

"Hah...ah....Alaya..."

Alaya froze. Whipping her head around to the voice she heard, presumably coming from the room next to her, the door to it cracked.

"Mmnn...A-Alaya...."

It took her a moment for the voice to register who it was, and her face immediately flushed red. The room next to her was Jotaro's. She quietly as possible slumped to the wall next to the cracked door, covering her face with her hands and shaking a bit, sweat forming on her brow. What the fuck is he doing?! Is he really doing what I think he is?! She thought, hoping she was wrong, and that he was in trouble or something else that wasn't what she thought it was. I won't know without checking, I should definitely check! She gulped and shakily and sneakily stretched her neck over to the door crack, opening her eyes after bracing herself for the worst possible outcome.

What Alaya saw before her made her head spin, her face flush scarlet, her face sweaty, and her heart pound. Not to mention the uneasy feeling in her stomach, and how suddenly uncomfortably wet she was getting standing there. 

Jotaro sat up on his bed, leaned back on the head of the bed frame. He held an article of clothing in his hand, biting down on it to stifle the noises he was making. Alaya recognized the article of clothing, as it was one of hers, and her stomach twisted in knots almost immediately upon the realization.

"Hah...f-fuck....fuck!" Jotaro bucked into his hand, pulling at the underwear in his mouth with his fist. His face was red, and a very visible sweat made not only his face glisten, but his unclothed torso as well.

"Ah...hah...Alaya...." 

At this point, Alaya was leaning on the space between the edge of the door frame and the wall, and she was shaking. Not from just the sight before her, but the fact that her hand was rubbing her very wet and drippy pussy through her soaked underwear. Covering her mouth with her other hand so as to not alert Jotaro of her presence. 

"Ah!" 

A very quiet but high muffled moan caught Jotaro by surprise, stopping the ministrations on himself abruptly. It took him a few seconds to see what was there, or, who was there. Alaya stared as Jotaro's and her eyes locked, the glare from them both lasting what seemed like forever, as they silently huffed at each other.

Alaya, not realizing how her knees were buckling from underneath her, fell face first through Jotaro's cracked door, opening it. Alaya lay there, embarrassed, warm, and wet from not just sweat. 

It all happened so fast Jotaro could barely register what was going on, but he could hear the muffled screeching into the carpet coming from Alaya's form on the floor. Jotaro quickly pulled his underwear back up over his still very needy and hard member, and quickly went to shut his door. 

Alaya quickly bolted up into a more upright position, and her face was as red as ever. Jotaro went to check to see if she was out of it or injured, but she quickly backed away from him. 

"What the fuck are you doing spying on me for?!" Jotaro snarled, annoyed and flustered. 

"THE HELL ARE YOU DOING JACKING OFF WITH MY UNDERWEAR?!" Alaya hissed. 

"What do you mean? Are you delusional?!" 

Alaya swallowed hard and tugged on the underwear in his right hand, snatching it from him. 

"WELL THIS SURE AS HELL ISN'T YOUR UNDERWEAR!" Alaya backed further from Jotaro. A moment of pause filled the room as the both glared at each other.

"You talk too much."

"What the hell does that m-" Alaya was suddenly cut short in her sentence by a desperate and hungry kiss from Jotaro, and let out a surprised whimper in response, the sound making Jotaro’s face grow warmer. After a solid minute or two of their lip-lock, Jotaro pulled away to catch his breath, a string of saliva still connecting the two where they had kissed.

“Wh-What are you doing..?”Alaya panted, her face pink.

Jotaro looked down on her, his eyes glazed with hunger. He quickly placed a hand on the back of Alaya’s neck and pulled her in for another kiss, Alaya gasping as she locked lips with him again. Jotaro proceeded to pick her up, Alaya taking her arms up and over the young man’s broad shoulders, and her legs wrapping around his waist so she wouldn’t fall. This signaled Jotaro to set her down on his bed, her small, warm form squirming underneath him. Jotaro’s mouth had moved from her mouth to her neck and collarbone, kissing and biting marks onto her pale skin. 

“J-Jotaro what are y-” Alaya was cut off by another very hungry kiss. She gasped in surprise as she felt a finger press against her awaiting heat, rubbing it through her very wet undergarments. 

“What I want.” Jotaro growled against her, a high whine escaping her throat. Jotaro slid his hand underneath her underwear, pressing his thumb on her clit and circling it gently. His index and middle finger prodded and teased her slick and hot entrance, before sliding in with no resistance.

“AH!” Alaya snapped her eyes shut and squeaked, arching her back upwards as Jotaro thrusted his slender fingers in and out of her heat; needy whines and whimpers barely escaped her lips while Jotaro still hungrily ate up her kisses.

Jotaro pulled away from Alaya’s mouth, panting downward at her, his fingers still inside of her slick warmth. Alaya let out a whine, panting and looking up at the hungry and desperate young man on top of her. She took a moment to catch her breath, and outstretched her hand to pull at the waistband of Jotaro’s underwear. 

“Please..” She whimpered. “I-I want to feel you...god please…” She begged, her neediness very apparent in her voice, almost coming out as a whisper.

“Lose the top first.”

Alaya’s eyes widened at the sudden abrupt command, but she obliged, she was desperate at the moment. Alaya reached down and slipped her nightdress up and over her head, tossing it to the side, her now exposed breasts catching Jotaro’s eyes. 

God they look soft. Jotaro thought to himself, panting and his face pink.

“Aye! My eyes are up here bastardo!” Alaya snipped at him.

Jotaro pressed Alaya further down onto the bed, slamming her wrists above her with a free hand, earning a gasp from her in response.

“Don’t tell me what to do.” Jotaro snarled. Alaya wouldn’t admit it out loud, but his current demanding and dominant nature was not just making her head spin, but arousing her in all the right ways.

Alaya whined, closing her eyes as she felt Jotaro’s warm breath on her neck. 

“M-Mine…” Jotaro whispered onto her neck, before biting down onto it, making sure to leave a mark. Alaya exclaimed a high shaky cry in response to the sudden sharp sting of pain on her neck.

After leaving a very visible bruise on Alaya’s neck, he planted a chaste kiss on top of it, almost to make it feel better. Alaya shivered as the tinge of pain started to fade from Jotaro’s bite mark, wincing a bit. Jotaro moved to staring directly at her, Alaya’s wrists still pinned above her, his eyes glazed with passion and want. Alaya panted up at the man pinning her underneath him, her face warm. Alaya could never figure out what the hell Jotaro was thinking, and it frustrated her, but this was way out of his normal self, this was someone she had no idea who, but she knew what he wanted. These were the actions of a desperate man, a man desperate for attention, for love. For touch.

“Lose the underwear, they’re in my way.” Jotaro growled, snapping the waistband of Alaya’s panties against her skin.

Catching Alaya by surprise, she pulled her legs up to pull her undergarment off, tossing it near her nightdress, following and obeying Jotaro’s command. She shivered due to the lack of clothing not only on her torso, but her wetness as well. 

“Good.” Jotaro smirked, making Alaya’s face flush as she panted up at him.

Jotaro guided his hand down Alaya’s chest, cupping one of her breasts and massaging it a bit with his thumb, and pinching her nipple before sliding down her soft, slender stomach, earning a high whimper from her. Sliding his hand down her stomach, he felt her breaths heave, tension building inside of her chest. As he finally made his way to the awaiting slick heat between her thighs, he prodded his finger between her lips, as if to double check on how wet she was. He smirked, satisfied with himself.

Throwing his hat to the side, He pulled the waistband to his underwear down, releasing his needy and firm cock from it’s constraints. Alaya opened her eyes and looked down, panting and her eyes widening at the very large member resting on her stomach. How the hell is that thing going to fit inside her? She’s so much smaller than him!

“Alaya.” Jotaro huffed at her, catching her attention and eyes.

“Spread out your legs.”

Alaya gulped and nodded, hiking up her legs and spreading them open. Jotaro then threw her feet over his shoulders, pressing her even further into the mattress. Alaya gasped in response to the pressure on her torso from being pressed down.

Jotaro took a grip onto his stiff member and pressed it against her slick, warm entrance.

“Let me know if it hurts.” Jotaro huffed down towards her. Alaya nodded, swallowing hard. Jotaro proceeded to slide into her tightness, hissing at the feeling of it gripping his cock. Alaya snapped her eyes shut at the feeling of suddenly being so full, a shaky, high moan escaping her throat.

“J-Jotaro!!!” She cried. “I-It feels…” she gasped. “It feels…. R-Really good…hah...”

“Good…” Jotaro groaned. “God you’re tighter than I th-thought…”

“I-Is that a g-good thing? Mmnh!” Alaya whined, opening an eye to look at Jotaro’s panting, sweaty form above her, making her blush.

“Yeah…”Jotaro groaned. “You might want to grip something before we start moving though…”  
Alaya wrapped her hands around Jotaro’s forearms. “I-I’m ready.”

Jotaro pulled most of the way out before slamming back into her heat, watching her to see her reaction.

“J-JOTARO!!” She cried, the feeling of being slammed into overwhelming her senses for a moment. Alaya bit down on her lip, as an attempt to stifle another loud moan. “P-Please… Keep going…”

Jotaro took no hesitation in pulling halfway out of her and thrusting back into her wet heat, earning a high cry of his name from Alaya. Jotaro picked up his pace thrusting into her, his mind clouded from the pleasure and passion he felt, and unadmittedly, the love he felt. Alaya’s mind drew a blank, only focusing on the feelings of Jotaro’s cock slamming into her, pressing against her cervix and g-spot. Her cries became slurred, only being able to mutter and moan.

“M-Mio dio JoJo… f-fuck...AH!” Alaya screamed, her core growing increasingly unsteady.

“Hah… ah f-fuck…”Jotaro groaned, biting down on his lower lip. Alaya dug her fingers into Jotaro’s back, her nails scratching him a bit. 

“P-Please… I-I… I need....” She heaved. “I need it!!” 

“Are you sure?... F-fuck…”Jotaro groaned.

“PLEASE!! I-I’M!!!” Alaya screamed. “P-PLEASE... JOTARO!!”

Alaya arched her back as Jotaro pumped into her, hitting her in all the spots she needed it most. And almost as if a bomb went off, Alaya’s core exploded, the over-stimulation sending her into a screaming, twitching, writhing fit. As Alaya rode through her orgasm, the feeling of her walls clamping down and gushing on Jotaro sent him over the edge, a guttural groan rumbling from his chest, filling her with his release. With what she wanted, no- needed. Riding out their over-stimulation, both of them sweating and twitching from sensitivity, they looked at each other, both of their eyes glazed from passion. 

Jotaro placed a chaste kiss atop Alaya’s forehead, moving to lay next to her, and pulling her close to him, wrapping his muscular arms around her. Alaya turned to face Jotaro, placing her hand on his chest and leaning into his embrace, Jotaro letting out a content hum in response. Alaya relaxed in his arms, allowing the sound of his heartbeat lull her to sleep. Jotaro smiled softly, happy.


End file.
